supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
All-Star Brawl (Beauties)
All-Star Brawl (Beauties is a game for M and teen). This is like All Star Brawl and the Super Smash Bros. series, but with Wipeout Canadians and the Wipeout Playable Characters. All-Star Brawl is a game for teen. This game will feature characters and contestants from any other video game. Songs Starter Performers All the characters who get married to Pearl is in the start and 8 starters. *Pearl Krabs *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Abigail Santos *Kelsi Nielsen Starter *Bop to the Top *What Time Is It? *Breaking Free *We're All in This Together *When There Was Me & You *Stick to the Status Quo *What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) *Get'cha Head in the Game *Start of Something New *What I've Been Looking For Unlockable Performers *Kelpy G. *Sandy Cheeks *Wario *Rosalina *Toad *Toadette *Tessa Bonhomme Unlockable Songs *Gotta Go My Own Way (unlocked after using Ford, Radwanska U. or Santos in Bet on It) *Bet on It (unlocked after playing fighting mode with Pearl Krabs) *You are the Music in Me (unlocked after finding Allen Ford with Abigail Santos in Story Mode) *Everyday (unlock 2 wrestlers of Wipeout) *You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version) (unlock Sharpay Evans or Karen Plankton) *Work This Out (unlocked after using 2 Wipeout Canada contestants; or using Agnieszka Radwanska in an episode) *Fabulous (unlock at least Karen Burnett, Caroline Wozniacki or Karen Plankton with Abigail Santos in Story Mode) *I Don't Dance (fight Tessa Bonhomme 2 times with Birdo, Pearl Krabs, Aurorus or Ike) *All for One (unlock all characters of the game or fighting rematch of Kelsi Nielsen vs Tessa Bonhomme) *I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (play wrestling mode after a rematch of Pearl Krabs vs Kelsi Evans or Dominika Cibulkova vs. Agnieszka Radwanska) *I Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You (eat a Krabby Patty 3 times with a character besides the HSM characters) Unlockables Characters *Luigi *Daisy *Birdo *Bowser Jr. *Rosalina & Luma *Toadette *Toadsworth *King Boo *Sherry *Funky Kong *Brighton *Twila *Desirea Koltof *Tessa Bonhomme Games *All Star Brawl *Super Smash Bros. Smash Down!! *All-Star Brawl 2 *Super Smash Bros. Clashed 2 *Super Smash Bros. Twisted Metal *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Adventure X *Super Smash Bros. Smack Down!! *Super Smash Bros. RPG *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 1 Transcript All-Star Brawl (Beauties) (transcript) Event Mode Single Player Event 1: Two Trouble Kings *Character: Mario *Fighters: Bowser and King Dedede Event 2: You HSM Haters *Character: Troy Bolton *Fighters: Gabriella Montez, Allen Ford, Ryan Duchak, Rado Pagac Event 3: Wario vs The Slow One *Character: Wario *Fighters: Squidward Tentacles, Jacalyn Fenske Event 4: The Dream in Skyworld *Character: Pit *Fighter: Shania Fillmore 'Birthdates' Janurary *Kelsi Evans, Troy Montez, Gabriella Bolton - January 1 *Taylor Tancosova - January 2 *Kelpy H, Kelpy T - January 3 *Yoshi - January 4 *Birdo - January 5 *Toon Link, Link - January 6 *Boo - January 7 *Jessica Ratchelous - January 9 *Abigail-Marge, Toadette - January 10 November *Telsi Tancosova, Eugene H. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton, Zelda, Sheik - November 30 *Zero Suit Samus - November 29 *Samus - November 28 *Snake - November 27 *Sonic - November 26 *Mario, Luigi - November 25 *Peach - November 24 *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans - November 23 *Wario - November 22 *Waluigi - November 21 *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, Allen Ford and Kelpy G. - November 20 *Sharpay Kelsi - November 19 *Jacalyn Fenske - November 18 *Sandy Cheeks - November 17 *Heather - November 16 Baseball Power *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bowser *King Boo *Funky Kong *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Telsi Tancosova *Abigail Santos *Dry Bowser *O'Chunks *Count Bleck *Jacalyn Fenske *Tessa Bonhomme *Pianta *Ganondorf *Troy Bolton *Larry the Lobster *Dennis the Hitman (unlocked by using Allen Ford 20 times in NDP) *Gabriella Montez *Bowser Jr. *Squilliam Fancyson *Allen Ford (unlockable) *Kelpy G *Sharpay Kelsi *Kelsi Evans Technique *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Kelpy Characters *Boo *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Zelda *Enemies of Allen Ford (Coz, Sillyman, Jellybean, Boopa) Loser Board The loser board was owned by Abigail Santos, Sharpay Evans and Allen Ford. *Telsi Tancosova *Wario *Waluigi *Ryan Evans List of Playable Characters This game article is about the sequel to All Star Brawl by RaidenX. This game will defently feature contestants on Wipeout. This has been the second time New Leaf tricks Old Leaf. First was Rulin's the Loser. The groups are there but the NPP (Non Playable Party Characters) are in the game. All characters who is playable from All Star Brawl but Hulk will reappear. This time on the Wipeout Canada universe, the main character will be Abigail Santos. This game is similar to All-Star Brawl, but with more characters than the other one.\ Main Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Link All-Star Brawl (Beauties)/Gallery This is User:Beauties's fanon video game! New Characters *Squilliam Fancyson *Desirea Kolthof *Tessa Bonhomme *O'Chunks Mario Universe *Mario *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Luigi *Wario *Princess Daisy *Birdo *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Rosalina & Luma *Brighton *Twila *Boo *Koopa Paratroopa *Goomba *King Boo *Funky Kong *Sherry *Dry Bowser *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Petey Piranha *Pianta *Noki *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Baby Rosalina *Dry Bones *Paraqoomba *Blooper *Dimenito *Count Bleck *Chunky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Candy Kong *Klump *Krusha *Kalpyso *O'Chunks *Piranha Plant *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Boshi Battle of the Blades Universe *Aiden Splatalot Universe *Ballista *The Attackers *Gildar *Tinkor *Crocness *Skabb *Kookaburra *Shaiden *Knightriss *Thorne Uglydolls Universe *Wage *Bobo *Ox *Icebat Barney and Friends Universe *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff Wizards of Waverly Place Universe *Alex Russo *Max Russo *Justin Russo *Harper Finkle *Theresa Russo *Jerry Russo Wipeout Canada Universe None of them qualified for the main game due to the space of the characters. *Abigail 'A Bee (Abi)' Santos (as a main contestant of this game, auditions for Ryan and Sharpay, does solo songs, appearing in most Super Smash Bros. games)] *Desirea 'Double Deep' Kolthof *Tessa Bonhomme (also appears in Battle of the Blades, becoming the first female hockey champion on Wipeout Canada) *Sara Doiron *Natalie Harrison *Nadine Matthews *Warren Lindsay *Tanya 'Bully Buster' Carter *Sandra Yang *Tania 'G.I. Jane' Doyle *Sheena 'Cheerleader' Hunt (arrested) *Old Characters * *Allen Ford (semi-main contestant, auditions for Troy and Gabriella, helps for Pearl Krabs, Patrick Not-Star, Abigail Santos' friend, arrested in HSM2, does solo songs) *Kim Savory *Sarah McLean *Brittany McLean *Birdo's Birdettes (Brandi Neil, Bernadette Lagrito) *Telsi Tancosova (arrested) *Chelsea Tailfeathers *Patrick Not-Star (Santos version) *Sherry Reinhart *Coz *Sillyman *Jellybean *Jacalyn Fenske *Ashley Chappelle (can be unlocked by hearing Fear of a Krabby Patty and Shell of a Man) *Taryn Johnston *Crystal Grierson *Miss Conception (Kevin Levesque) *Ron Wear *Ron Langton *Vanessa Simon *Lindsay Taylor *Creg Taylor *Charmaine Tweet *Karen Burnett *Kara Darnley *Stephanie Florian *Lindsay Goldman *Mini Gabriella *Mini Sharpay *Jessica Ratchelous *Michelle Kelly *Julie Menchini *Jennifer Norris *Geneva Clark *Kent Allen *Danielle Schon *Danyella Perciballi *Shannon Boudreau *Kristi Rudmik *Lyndsey Lewis *Angel Simon *Halley Van Muyen *Veronika Glesc *Caroline Dalpe *Nicole Bethge *Judy Baldwin *Rulin *Stephanie Le Tourneau *Tracey Thomas *Mini Telsi *Telsi "Rulin" Rand *Sanica Robinson *Brandolynn Bentley *Joanne Solverson *Connie Lee *Vicky Garford *Mini HSM Characters *Adrian Griffith/Sarah Griffith *Boopa *Mini-Santos *Mari Strauss *Thi Vo Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Young Link *Midna *Zant *Twinrova *Majora *Tetra *Young Zelda Metroid Universe *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley Kirby Universe *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Adeliene Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *R.O.B. (similar) *Andrew *Panther *Pepper *Peppy *Slippy Toad *Pigma *Leon *Amanda *Katt Monroe Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Male Pokemon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Female Pokemon Trainer *Hitmonlee (makes a similar rule to the arm wrestlers) *Mewtwo *Pichu *Rayquaza *Raichu *Mew *Greninja *Meowth *Shaymin *Onix *Kadabra *Alakazam *Ninetales *Weavile *Gengar *Milotic *Scyther *Scizor *Arcanine *Darkrai *Palkia *Dialga *Cresselia Category:Pokemon Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lyn *Mist *Tanya *Lucina *Robin *Jill *Heather Game and Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch *Ms. Game and Watch Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa *Dark Pit Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Earthbound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Jill *Porky *Jeff Yoshi Universe *Kamek *Kamella Wario Universe *Waluigi *Kat and Ana *Ashley Pikmin Universe *Olimar *Louie Robot Universe *R.O.B. *R.O.B.E.R.T.A F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Jody Summer *Samurai Goroh *James McCloud Others *Mii Yo Gabba Gabba Universe *Muno *Tootie *Foofa *Plex *Brobee SpongeBob Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Karen Plankton (a computer wife, she can be unlocked after using Jacalyn Fenske and Allen Ford in Fighting Mode) *Squidward Tentacles *Squidward Not-Tentacles *SquidBob TentaclePants *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Abigail-Marge *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl Krabs (Allen Ford's helper) *Sheldon J. Plankton *DoodleBob (only playable in fighting mode while the rest is playable in all modes, he is unlocked by using Allen Ford or Sharpay Kelsi) *Eugene Not-Krabs *Sheldon Not-Plankton *Patrick Not-Star (Allen Ford and Abigail Santos' friend) *Dirty Bubble *Larry the Lobster *Dead Eye Plankton *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Pecos Patrick *Not SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Kelpy G. (female) *Dennis the Hitman (similar rule, but wrestles when Krystal Ford or Sharpay Kelsi go on a vacation) *Robot Krabs *The Flying Dutchman *Betsy Krabs *Bubble Buddy *Gary *Jim *Sally *Squilliam Fancyson *Princess Pearl *Hyponsis Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Trixie Tang *Jorgen Von Strangle *Dr. Bender *Cupid *Mr. Crocker *A.J. *Chester *Elmer *Tootie Metal Gear Universe *Snake *Raiden *Gray Fox Sonic Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze *Amy Rose *Shadow *Rouge *Dr. Eggman *Mephiles *Mecha Sonic *E-123 *Metal Sonic *Chaos *Jet *Storm *Wave *Black Doom *Vector *Charmy Bee *Big *Espio Superman Universe *Superman *Supergirl *Batman High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Martha Cox *Sharpay Evans *Chad Danforth *Ryan Evans *Taylor McKessie *Alan *The Sharpettes *Cyndra *Susan *Tiara Gold *Mrs. Montez *Wildcats *Mr. Fulton *Donnie Dion *Amber Lee Adams *Jimmie Zara *Allen Ford (dances, arrested) *The Cheerleaders Wipeout USA Universe *Caroline Lee *Carrie Kiker *Deborah Blackwell *Yana Zhernova *Shane Johnson *Jacquelynn Escalante *Kim Utterson *Kim Dockery *Alan Mahoney *April Robles *Melia Quiray *Camille Bulot *Ariel Tweto *Jennifer Tapiero TMNT Universe *Leronado *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Hun *Casey Jones *Karai *Dr. Stockman *Master Splinter *Ultimate Ninja *Draco *The Shredder *Oroki Saki Xenoblade Universe *Shulk Super Smash Bros. Universe *False Zelda *False Peach *False Samus *False Diddy Kong *False Bowser Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ratchet *Ironhide *Megatron *Blackout *Barricade *Starscream *Frenzy *Scorponok *Movie Characters Wonder Pets Universe *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie Felix the Cat Universe *Felix the Cat Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Rock Lee *Garra *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake Shrek Universe *Shrek *Puss in Boots *Donkey *Fiona *Gingerbread Man *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Lord Farquadd *Rumpelstilskin The Next Star Universe *April Llave *Shania Fillmore *Melissa Charlie Storwick *Sydney *Aiden *Evan Simms *JD Meeboer *Milly Benzu Allen Gregory Universe *Allen Gregory *Patrick *Julie *Richard *Jeremy Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton Super Mario Z Universe *Mecha Mario *Basilisx Wipeout Australia Universe *Linda Wilton *Sarah Clanter-Goold *Amelia Patomaki *Caroline Durston *Natalie MacLarn Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Linda Flynn *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Dr. Doofenshmirtz The Lion King Universe *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mufasa *Ma *Sarabi *Uncle Max *Scar *Zira *Kiara *Kovu *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Zazu *Nika *Vitani *Ahahi Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife *White Mage *Black Mage *Loz *Vincent Valentine *Sephiroth *Yazoo *Kadaj *Tifa *Ninja *Moogle *Cacutar Tuff Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Cheif *Keswick iCarly Universe *Carly *Sam *Spencer *Freddie The Pink Panther Universe *The Pink Panther *The Little Man Backyardigans Universe *Pablo *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Tyrone Dora Universe *Dora the Explorer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper the Fox Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Zero *Megaman EXE *Megaman 2 Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Ipoh *Toph *Jet Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Tigrass *Shiftu *Tai Lung *Mantis *Viper *Crane *Oogway The Suite Life Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *London Tipton *Bailey Puckett *Maddie Fitzpatrick Hannah Montana Universe *Hannah Montana Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Gruntilda *Tooty *Bottles *Brentilda *Klungo Soulcalibur Universe *Amy *Astaroth *Cassandra *Cervantes *Algol *Angol Fear *Asholette *Kamikirimusi *Scheherazade *Ivy *Kilik *Lizardman *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *Rock *Seong Mi-na *Setsuka *Siegfried *Hilde Elemantry School Musical Universe *Yoshi Santos *Toad Santos *Birdo Evans *Luigi Ratchelous Victorious Universe *Tori Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Trina Vega *Daisy Lee *Andre Harris *Beck Oliver *Rex Powers *Robbie Shapiro Fanboy and Chum Chum Universe *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Enchanted Universe *Giselle *Prince Edward Toy Story Universe *Woody *Barbie *Jessie Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Quagmire *Adam West *Cleveland *Brian *Joe *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Ned Flanders *Comic Book Guy *Apu *Cheif Wiggum *Maggie Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson Austin Powers Universe *Austin Powers *Vanessa *Felicity *Foxxy *Mustafa *Number Two *Dr. Evil *Mini-Me *Frau *Random Task *Scott Evil *Nigel Powers *Goldmember Indian Jones Universe *Indiana Jones *Henry Jones 3 Sidekick Universe *Eric *Trevor Penguins of Madagscar Universe *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Skipper *King Julien Max & Ruby Universe *Max *Ruby *Louise *Valerie *Martha *Grandma Kid vs Kat Universe *Kid *Kat Coraline Universe *Coraline Jones League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen *OmmLaa New Characters in 2nd Game *Danielle Bolton *Effie Voulgaris *Dry Bowser Jr. *Baby Yoshi Wheel of Fortune Universe *Vanna White *Pat Sajak Double Dash *Mario and Luigi *Peach and Daisy *Yoshi and Birdo *Wario and Waluigi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Toad and Toadette *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa *Rosalina and Luma *Petey Piranha and Piranha Plant *King Boo and Boo *Dry Bones and Dry Bowser *Funky Kong and Dixie Kong *Link and Toon Link *Sheik and Zelda *Ganondorf and Toon Ganondorf *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross *Martha Cox and Zeke Baylor *Abigail Santos and Allen Ford *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles and Squilliam Fancyson *Brighton and Twila Wipeout Canada Only ONT contestants are confirmed. Characters *Kelsi Nielsen *Birdo *Yoshi *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Bowser Episode 1 *905 - Phillip Demers, Glen McCharles *416 - Sandra Yang, Heat her Morrison Episode 7 *613 - NDP's Allen Ford *905 - NDP's Abigail Santos NDPs Characters who were not in the board playables in Party Mode are on the list. *Bowser *Pearl Krabs *Donkey Kong *King Boo *Ganondorf *Funky Kong *Snake *Rulin *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Squilliam Fancyson *Hyponsis *Abigail Santos *Karen Plankton *DoodleBob *Allen Ford *Dry Bowser *Chad Danforth List of videos thumb|300px *Kelsi Nielsen vs Kelpy G *Yoshi vs Telsi Tancosova (arm wrestling) *Wario vs Telsi Tancosova (wrestling) *Stephanie Florian vs Kelpy G *Rulin vs Kelsi Nielsen *Kelsi Evans vs Sharpay Kelsi *Birdo vs Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez vs. Mini Me *All-Star Brawl and All-Star Brawl (Beauties film)thumb|300px|right|Jacalyn Fenske steals a bridezilla from Kelsi N. *Jessica Phillips vs Abigail Santos * thumb|300px thumb|300px Eliminated Episodes Winner Episodes (Prize Fifty-Thousand Dollars) #Chocolate with Nuts #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man Begins #My Pretty Seahorse #The Donut of Shame #The Krusty Plate #Can You Spare a Dime? #As Seen on TV The Wipeout Zone #The Lost Mattress #Krabs vs. Plankton #Have You Seen This Snail? #No Weenies Allowed #Krab Borg #Rock-a-Bye Bilalve #Wet Painters #Party Pooper Pants #Enemy In-Law #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Bummer Vacation #Wigsturck #Chimps Ahoy #Ghoul Fools #Yours, Mine and Mine #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villians The Dizzy Dummy #A Life in a Day #To Love a Patty #Chum Bucket Supreme #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Good Neighbours #Skill Crane #Fear of a Krabby Patty #Shell of a Man #Money Talks #Slimy Dancing #A Flea in Her Dome #SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget #Opposite Day #Squid's Day Off #Single Cell Anniversary #Squeaky Boots #Whale of a Birthday #Karate Island #Ghost Host #All That Glitters #Wishing You Well #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Pest of the West #To Save a Squirrel #Squilliam Returns #Krusty Krab Training Video #Sweet and Sour Squid #Barnacle Face #Wormy #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation #Mooncation #iFence #Krusty Dogs #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #Tunnel of Glove #Hide and Then What Happens? #Whelk Attack #The Masterpiece #New Leaf #Once Bitten #SpongeBob Movie (a movie on the seventh episode of Wipeout Canada) #Dear Vikings #Ditchin' #Grandpappy the Pirate #Kracked Krabs #The Two Faces of Squidward #The Googly Artiste #Krabs a la Mode #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Idiot Box (get a game ending for Dennis and Jeff 2 times in Wipeout: The Semi System) #Nasty Patty #WhoBob WhatPants? #The Inmates of Summer #Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob #Blackened Sponge #Patrick SmartPants #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Doing Time #Snowball Effect The Sweeper #Texas #Walking Small #Fools in April #Neptune's Spatula #The Clash of Triton #Patty Hype #Dying For Pie #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #SpongeHenge #Gone #Not Normal #Spongicus #House Fancy #Krabby Road #Penny Foolish #Krusty Love #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #One Krab's Trash #Squirrel Jokes Eliminated Characters Wipeout Zone *Troypay *Tayella *Gabriella Bolton *Mrs. Montez *Troy Bolton *Toad *Toadette Dizzy Dummy *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Birdo *Daisy *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Kelsi Nielsen Top 100 characters as fighters on the roster Althrough there are more than 100 playable characters in this game. This game will announce that they will have more characters than normal. #Tayella #Troypay #Troyella #Ryelsi #Ryapay #Yoda #Squidward Tentacles #Kelsi Nielsen #Kelpy G #Abigail Santos #Toadette #Pearl Krabs #Allen Ford and Kent Allen (wrestler and arrested) #Patrick Star #SpongeBob SquarePants #Toad #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Yoshi #Ike #Marth #Heather #Ness #Lucas #Eugene H. Krabs #Sheldon J. Plankton #Telsi Tancosova #Tania Doyle #Diddy Kong #Sandy Cheeks #Jennifer Norris #Toadsworth #Birdo #Brighton #Twila #Mrs. Puff #Mermaid Man #Barnacle Boy #Ryan Duchak #Rado Pagac #Ryan Evans #Sharpay Evans #Kelsi Evans #Squilliam Fancyson #Zelda #Sheik #Coz #Jellybean #Sillyman #Karen Plankton #Linda Wilton #Taylor McKessie #Chad Danforth #Troy Bolton #Gabriella Bolton #Gabriella Montez #Baby Peach #Baby Mario #Rosalina #Martha Cox #Desirea Kolthof #Jessica Ratchelous #Geneva Clark #Danielle Schon #Danyella Perciballi #Shannon Boudreau #Kristi Rudmik #Jason Cross #Zeke Baylor #Cyndra #Alan #Susan #Tessa Bonhomme #April Llave #Shania Fillmore #Melissa "Charlie" Storwick #Zack Martin #Cody Martin #Amelia Patomaki #Jacalyn Fenske #Lindsay Goldman #Lindsay Taylor #Stephanie Florian #Caroline Dalpe #Nicole Bethge #Rulin (Wipeout) #Evan Simms #Chaylor #Mini Me #Mini Telsi #Mini Sharpay #Mini Gabriella #Zanessa #Vanessa #London Tipton #Maddie Fitzpatrick #Telsi "Rulin" Rand #Mini Squid #Mr. Game and Watch Modes *Wrestling (unlockable after Kelpy G. vs Kelsi Nielsen) *All-Star Mode *Boss Battles *Story Mode *Arm Wrestling (unlock Troy and Gabriella Montez) *Wall Climbing Kart Mode Auditions Only some characters confirmed to audition, including all veterans and 2 contestants. *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Abigail Santos *Allen Ford Unlock Characters 50cc *Squidward Tentacles *Kelsi Nielsen *Toadette *Birdo *Jacalyn Fenske *Lindsay Goldman *Daisy *Bowser Jr. *Martha Cox *Kristi Rudmik 100cc *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Tiara Gold *Karen Plankton *Ron Wear *Taryn Johnston *Shane Johnson *Louie 150cc *Sandy Cheeks *Pearl Krabs *Princess Rosalina *Mini Me *DoodleBob *SquidBob TentaclePants *King Boo *Boo *Dry Bones *Toon Link Mirror *Gabriella Montez *Troy Bolton *Kelpy G *Sheena Hunt *Chelsea Tailfeathers *Crystal Grierson *Mrs. Darbus *Mr. Fulton *Scott Evil *Dr. Evil Party Mode Playables *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Birdo *Hammer Bro. *Blooper *Dry Bones *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa Non-Playables All the characters who is playable from Rulin's the Loser is a non playable. They are all from Old Leaf, not New Lead. *Dimentio *Tabuu *Sharpay Kelsi *Kelsi Evans *Petey Piranha *Abigail Santos *Bowser *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Toadsworth *Donkey Kong *Ganondorf *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Eugene H. Krabs *King Boo *Dry Bowser *Funky Kong *Jacalyn Fenske *Telsi Tancosova *Telsi Rand *Squidward Tentacles *Allen Ford *Squilliam Fancyson *Dennis *Kelpy G *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Eggman *Dennis (mini) *Larry the Lobster *Kelpy Characters *Karen Plankton *Black Mage *Vicky *Goomba *Paragoomba *Pearl Krabs (deleted scene) Boards The boards look like stages, but they have spaces. *East High School *Krusty Kantina *Krusty Krab *Toadette's Music Room The Worst Day Ever Top 100 characters *Dry Bones *Luigi *Kelsi Nielsen Winners #Kelsi Nielsen #Abigail Santos #Troy Bolton #Dry Bones #Ike #DoodleBob #Pearl Krabs #Sharpay Kelsi #Toad #Toadette #Krystal #Ryan Evans #Superman #Supergirl #Batman #Sharpay Evans #Kelsi Evans #Telsi Tancosova Special Moves Mario #Fireball #Cape #Super Jump Punch #F.L.U.D.D. #Mario Finale Sharpay Kelsi *Neutral Special: Plankton Steal *Side Special: Arm Steal *Up Special: Dead Game (similar to Allen Ford's Wrestle Steal) *Down Special: Sharpay vs Kelsi *Final Smash: Kelsi in Clarinetland Story Mode You might start with Fear of a Krabby Patty or Shell of a Man in Story Mode. *In the beginning, Squidward Tentacles and Allen Ford don't become friends while Kelsi Nielsen plays an arm wrestling rematch. Sharpay Kelsi and Kelsi Evans did play a Squidward themed. Tiara Gold is a character currently from London, United Kingdom and she goes to East High School, which is in High School Musical. *In the second part, Squidward's house has grown hands while Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans watch Kelpy G's show. This part features Squidward's sleeping blinder was burned and Telsi Tancosova's game is over. *Allen Ford and Ryan Evans is no longer a non-playable in the third part, defently he does is beat Sharpay and Ryan because Sharpay Kelsi is no longer in the series. *Sharpay Kelsi and Kelsi Evans is no shorter at East High School because Allen Ford has to drive Krystal to a vacation in the fourth part. Winners Best Wrestling Match Troy Bolton (from HSM) Kelsi Evans (from Wipeout Canada) Mario (Super Mario) Pearl, Krystal and Sharpay (Wipeout Canada) Best Wormy 'Toad (from M'ario) Squidward Tentacles Birdo Jacalyn Fenske False Characters *Peach *Daisy *Zelda *Troy Bolton *Plankton Stages Starter Stages 538px-The_Krusty_Kantina.jpg *Mushroom Kingdom *Mario Circuit *Peach Circuit *Grand Canal *Clarinetland *Krusty Kantina *Dizzy Dummy (Wipeout Canada) *Bridge of Eldin *Temple *Great Bay *Green Greens *Castle Siege *Shadow Moses Island *Smashville *Qualifier (Wipeout Canada) *The Next Star Stage *East High Gym *Lava Springs *Broadway Theather *Green Hill Zone *Flat Zone 1 *Timmy's House *SpongeBob's House *Squidward's House *The Treedome *Norfair *Lyrat Cruise *Peach's Castle *Sweeper (Wipeout Canada) *New Pork City Unlockable Stages *Mushroom Kingdom 2 (unlocked by using at least 2 Wipeout contestants) *Krusty Krab (unlocked by watching Shell of a Man or Fear of a Krabby Patty) *Rainbow Road (unlocked by having at least 100 characters) *Chum Bucket (unlocked by defeating Allen Ford as Plankton or Karen Plankton) *East High School (eat a Krabby Patty 2 times) *Bikini Bottom (unlocked by using Karen Plankton 3 times) *Pokemon Stadium 2 (unlocked by having a Krabby Patty 6 times with a character) *Conch Street (unlocked by finding Squidward with a HSM or a Non-HSM playable) *Tasha's House (unlocked by having an Kelsi Nielsen vs. Allen Gregory in Arm Wrestling) *Montez-Bolton's House (unlocked by getting the Altlantis SquarePantis trophy) Items *Fire Flower (Mario series) *Ice Flower *Shell (Mario series) *Green Shell *Red Shell *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Esopaghus *Throat *Krabby Patty *Krabby Patty Secret Forumla Performers In most songs, Abigail Santos performs. High School Musical 1 Bop to the Top *Abigail Santos and Allen Ford *Starter Breaking Free Get'cha Head in the Game I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You Counting on You Start of Something New Start of Something New (Reprise) Stick to the Status Quo We're All in This Together When There Was Me and You What I've Been Looking For What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) High School Musical 2 All for One All for One *Pearl Krabs and Kelpy G *Unlocked in Fighting Mode after doing another rematch of Kelsi Nielsen vs Toad Bet on It *Abigail Santos and Allen Ford (cameo) *Unlocked by using 2 wrestlers Everyday *Abigail Santos and Allen Ford *Unlocked by getting 23,000 points Fabulous *Ryan Evans and Eugene H. Krabs *Unlocked by having Gabriella and Pearl on Wipeout Canada have their periods during Bet on It Gotta Go My Own Way *Abigail Santos and Ballista *Unlocked by using a contestant who arm wrestles 2 times Humuhunukupaua'a *Ness and Lucas *Unlocked by using 21 characters I Don't Dance *Abigail Santos and Allen Ford *Unlocked by using Pearl Krabs in arm wrestling 10 times What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Pearl Krabs and Allen Ford *A starter song that Abigail Santos appears without an wrestler. Work This Out *Peach and Pearl Krabs *Unlocked by using 21 characters in Target Smash You are the Music in Me (Troy and Gabriella's Version) *Sheldon J. Plankton and Abigail Santos *Use the Esopaghus as an item 2 times with Plankton You are the Music in Me (Troy and Sharpay's Version (Troypay) *Abigail Santos and Sharpay Evans *Unlocked by using Jennifer Peter as in All-Star Brawl 2 Trivia/Goofs * This is the second appearence of an arm wrestling rematch in the SpongeBob show, the first was Krabs vs. Plankton. *This is the second appearence of Kelsi Nielsen arm wrestling, the first was Chocolate Thunder. *Ekaterina Makarova was not present in the game and therefore was predicted by many to not be a playable character. *This is the second time Squilliam appears without Alanna Waberski, the first was East vs West. *This is the third time SpongeBob mentioned Hyponsis, the first was Fear of a Krabby Patty and the second was Barnacle Face. *This is the second time Sharpay Kelsi appears without Crystal Grierson, the first was Wipeout Canada: The Movie. *This is the fourth time a place got condemned. *This is the second time a title card is similar to the Heisei Godzilla movies. *This is the fifth time crabs appear on a title card. *This is the fifth time Mr. Krabs and Plankton are friends. *This is the second time Abigail Santos and Allen Ford are not friends. The first was Super Smash Bros. Riot. *This is the third time Squidward is called an octopus. *This is the second time Allen Ford is called a Squidward. The first was High School Musical 2. *This is the second time Squilliam appears without Squidward. *This is the second time Squilliam called Julie Menchini is fired. The first was High School Musical 3: Senior Year. *This is the third time the whole airs in Spring. *This is the second time Ryan Duchak, Rado Pagac and Allen Ford appeared in High School Musical, the first was High School Musical 2. *This is the fourth appearence of Kelpy G. *This is the second time SpongeBob plays golf. The first was A Friendly Game. *This is the third time Squidward's sleeping blinder is burned. *This is the third time Squidward's house has grown hands. The first was Funny Pants, the second was A Friendly Game. *This is the second appearence of Tessa Bonh omme since Battle of the Blades. *This is the third time where Plankton & Mr. Krabs unite due to a new resturant having many costumers. The first was Best Frememies, the second was The Other Patty. *This is the fourth time Mr. Krabs tries to steal the other formulas. *This is the second time Allen Ford steals Mr. Krabs' belt. The first was in High School Musical 8. *Second time Mr. Krabs is shown without a belt. *This is the third time Plankton tries to lift Mr. Krabs. The first was New Leaf, the second was The Other Patty. *This is the third time a costumer blows up. *This is the fourth time Patrick gets a beard. *This is the second time Pearl Krabs and Allen Ford is arrested. The first was All-Star Brawl. *This is the second time Allen Ford is called a not arm wrestler. *This is the second time Plankton and Allen Ford are friends. The first was Super Smash Bros. Party. * This is the second time Abigail Santos is called a arm wrestler. The first was Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. *This is the second time a hit man (Dennis) is arrested. *This is the seventh appearence of Allen Ford since High School Musical 2, Arm Wrestling, Krusty Krushers, Chocolate Thunder, Tight and Bright and Krabs vs. Plankton. *This is the second time Abigail Santos appears without Dominick Santos. *This is the second time Kelsi Nielsen plays an wrestling rematch. The first was Chocolate Thunder. *This is the fifth time Karen has a face on her monitor. *This is the second time Abigail Santos appears as a arm wrestler. *Second time Squid dies. *This is the second time to show Santos all over the place. The first was Super Smash Bros. Fracas. *This is the second time Shania Fillmore is called a Sharpette. The first was High School Musical 1. *Kelsi Nielsen's wrestling rematch of Story Mode is similar. *This is the second time a Wipeout Canada contestant mixes up the High School Musical puzzles. The first was Super Smash Bros. Universe Collection. *This is the second time Allen Ford is late for school. The first was HSM2. * This is the second time Gabriella Montez is no longer with Mrs. Darbus and the East High School. The first was High School Musical 3: Senior Year. *This is the second time Abigail Santos is shown in jeans. The first was Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. *This is the third time Mr. Krabs wins a prize. *This is the second time Abigail Santos and Plankton are friends. The first was the movie. *This is the second time a hometown got condemned. *Second time there was an arm wrestler playing the drums, the first was High School Musical 2. *This is the third time JD Meeboer is played by Zac Efron instead of Allen Ford. The first was The Next Star, the second was Super Smash Bros. Kart 2. *This is the third time Kelsi Nielsen beats Kelpy G in arm wrestling, the first was Wipeout Canada: The Movie and the second was All Star Melee. *This is the second time since Shell of a Man to have Kelsi Nielsen. *This is the second time there was a big bus coming to most of the contestants, the first was Family Edition. *This is the second time a contestant is cut from the show as a wrestler. The first was Tight and Bright. *This is the second All-Star game for SpongeBob characters, the first was All Star Brawl. *This is the second time there were happy jumping arm wrestlers, the first was Krusty Krushers. *This is the second time there were Princess Peaches all over the place and the hometowns of 3 Ontario places (Ottawa, Hamilton and Toronto). The first was Chocolate Thunder. *This is the second time False Ford is heard. The first was Tight and Bright. *Second time Allen Ford and Kent Allen are not friends. The first was Tight and Bright. *Second time a contestant says Squidward 20 times. The first was Chocolate Thunder. *Second time Squilliam has a doctor. The first was High School Musical 8. *Second time there were Telsi Tancosovas all over the place. First was Food Fight. *This is the only All-Star Brawl game to not feature HSM3 songs. *This is the second time there were happy jumping wrestlers in HSM, the first was High School Musical 9 in colour. * This is the second time the chosen contestant names of Wipeout Canada got condemned, the first was Squilliam Fancyson in Chocolate Thunder. *This is the second time Telsi Tancosova and Allen Ford are friends. *This is the second time happy jumping Kelsi Nielsen and Telsi Tancosovas are shown. First was Heroes Edition. *This is the second time a contestant was jumping in arm wrestling but wins. First was Squilliam Fancyson in Old Leaf. *This is the second appearance of Allen Ford's balcony, first was New Leaf. *The Slovakian flag Ryan Hunter Reay often uses wasn't present in the game. *This is the second time everyone of the game was calling them a loser. Theme Song *Kelsi Nielsen and Troy Montez fight is the first part that Mario steals the secret formula. *All the contestants of Wipeout are in the second part. Subspace Emissary The similar rule to Welcome to Canada but Abelsi (Abigail Santos and Telsi Tancosova) were not too thrilled about their times. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:2008 video games Category:2007 video games Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Mario series Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Toronto, Ontario